


light up my heart

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Reira's journey to seek fireflies was turning into something else with Isaac by her side, and from her ever growing feelings she found who her heart desired.Despite who he was, despite everything else.
Relationships: Isaac/Reira
Kudos: 4
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	light up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for yet another prompt~  
> ...idk why but this fic just had to be Isaac  
> no smut but the bite, yeah.. a lil bit steamy haha  
> xoxo

The last rays of afternoon sunlight disappeared from the sky when Reira embarked on her journey to see fireflies with enough information from Sebastian. All her whole life, never once she saw fireflies with her own eyes but the idea always fascinated her. Imagine being surrounded with fireflies in the darkness of the night.

From inside the mansion, Isaac happened to notice her slipping out of the entrance door, strolling towards the gate while he stood in front of the window on the hallway. His brows furrowed.

In the edge of the forest, Reira smiled brightly, already memorizing the way to a small creek she found in the forest as Sebastian informed her. Through the darkness, she walked on the dirt path alone. Noticing another pair of footsteps, she decided to hide behind a tree.

Her heartbeat fastened in sudden fear. Close, and closer, the footsteps approached and she peeked out, finding a familiar figure standing there beside the tree. 

“Isaac?!”

“What have you been doing out here?” He inquired, having changed his mind in the last minute and followed her out to this forest.

Surprised and relieved at once, Reira smiled, walking back to the dirt path. “I’m trying to find fireflies.”

“Fireflies?” Isaac contemplated.

“Yes, it’s not far. I already went there earlier in the morning.”

Isaac began to walk again, ignoring her questioning gaze. “Shall we go there..?” _I can’t let you go alone_ , he placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. “If you get lost, I know the way to return to the mansion.”

Reira nodded eagerly, stepping beside him. “Thank you for not telling me to go back.” As she saw Isaac avoided her gaze, she peered closer. _Why is he avoiding my eyes?_

They walked together in the silence of the night until they arrived in the small creek, she gasped in delight.

“Ah, there it is.” Reira pointed out, striding towards the creek.

Hundreds of fireflies were flying around and perched on the tall grass, lighting up the creek so beautifully. Luminescent beings swirled around her as Reira walked slowly and carefully, so as to not drive these fireflies away. The tall grass brushed against her legs, she laughed silently through the twinkling golden glow that swarmed around her.

Isaac watched her quietly from afar, unmoving in his spot. He was enraptured by the sight of her surrounded by fireflies.

After a long moment, Reira looked back to Isaac — walking back towards him. “Come with me, don’t you want to see the fireflies?” But she didn’t wait for his answer, taking his hand instead and dragging him with her closer to the creek.

“Wait..” Isaac didn’t mind going with her, but the touch of her hand — a strange feeling flourished within him and yet, he still avoided her gaze.

“Am I bothering you, Isaac? You haven’t seen me right in the eyes.” Reira asked, urging him to sit in a large stone by the side of the creek while still holding his hand.

“Your hand..” He said after sitting down, looking down to their joined hands.

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” A soft, embarrassed laugh, she let go of his hand reluctantly. The warmth of his hand dissolved, replaced by the night breeze that caressed her skin and then she realized he didn’t answer her question.

“Walking alone in the forest can be dangerous.” He muttered, watching the fireflies with her by his side.

“That was why you followed me. Sorry. I’ve been wanting to see them ever since I was little.”

“You never saw fireflies?”

“Never, it was a city with tall buildings and houses. Not a place for fireflies.” Reira laughed incredulously, then turning to him while still trying to get him to look at her. “How about you, Isaac, have you seen them before?”

“Yes.” He blinked a few times, talking quietly — almost inaudible if she wasn’t this close to him. “I found this place.”

“But, Sebastian was—” Her words trailed off when it all clicked. Reira chuckled, nodding to herself. “I see. He heard it from you, then.”

“Perhaps.” Isaac said nonchalantly.

And he was still avoiding her gaze, she let out a silent sigh. “Hey, Isaac?” _What can make you look straight at me? To really look at me?_

“What?” His head turned slightly without meeting her eyes, a pure instinct.

Reira leaned towards him, her hand suddenly cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. Perhaps too lost in the moment of this precious night, she kissed him in a soft brush of her lips but intense enough with unspoken feelings. 

The kiss caused a pang of pain pierced through her heart with the realization that he didn’t return it. Reira broke the kiss and leaned away, whispering to him in a soft voice. “That’s a thank you for finding this place, the reason I’m able to see these lovely fireflies now.”

Isaac, for once, stared at her right in the eyes. Surprised, perplexed, but then fireflies illuminated her face as she smiled so sweetly at him — he was enthralled by her shimmering eyes. _Utterly surreal_. His arm slid around her shoulder, he pulled her back close to him and captured her lips with his own.

Drawn to her light, the firefly he was attracted to.

At this moment, she was burning even brighter than before.

Isaac’s heart was pounding hard and warmth spreading in his chest, just like hers. Whether it was instinct or something else, he kept kissing her, not a chaste kiss like she’d given him but a kiss full on the mouth, hungry and eager. Reira returned the kiss with equal eagerness, arms encircled around his neck.

His hand lowered to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer against him, caging her in his embrace. How Reira wished that time would stop so this moment would forever last. 

_Just you and me, and the fireflies._

Once his kiss ended, his face flushed, Isaac hastily separated himself and turned away awkwardly. “Y-You started it! And that kiss just h-happened!”

“Yes, I did.” Lips curved to form a smile, she chuckled without averting her gaze. “I didn’t regret it. At all.”

Neither of them talked after that, allowing the feelings within their hearts growing, strange and consuming, yet oddly pleasant. They kept revelling at the sight of the fireflies until late at night, silent with only the soft buzz and the sound of water accompanying them, but the tranquility of this moment made her sense his warmth beside her, to hear her own pulse racing, and racing.

_Can you hear my heart, Isaac?_

The beautiful sight of fireflies around her wasn’t able to stop her thoughts from thinking about Isaac. How she always liked him for who he was — a vampire, odd at times, how her heart had fallen for him.

“It’s late, we should return.” Isaac suddenly said, abruptly standing up. 

So she stood up as well, walking forward to follow him but his feet stumbled on a small rock and she fell down on the grass. Isaac reacted fast to catch her but it was a little too late, he fell down with her. Reira landed on top of him, sending the fireflies swarming away. 

Above him was wide-eyed Reira, flustered. Isaac’s eyes flickered to her neck that was right in front of him, a vampiric instinct. He let out a pained groan.

Reira, of course, noticed it — she remembered that the vampires would crave more from someone they desired, and there was a chance he desired her. Rising up a little, she hovered above him. “You want my blood.” 

Another groan. “N-no!” He countered, but fangs already bared at her offer.

Nothing could make her fear his nature, or those razor-sharp fangs of his. “You can have some, Isaac.”

Isaac snarled, attempting to hold back the craving but with her neck bared this close _for him_? It was difficult. “You… smell.. sweet...” He wasn’t able to resist such temptation. With his incredible strength, he shifted them over easily, straddling her while panting at the temptation.

Her hand pulled the fabric of her blouse down a little to reveal the bare skin of her neck for him. “Have my blood, I want you to.” The sensation of his hot breath upon her skin spreading ripples of desire through her.

Growling, his fingers yanked her blouse lower until her shoulder bared, and more sight of her irresistible neck, Isaac latched his mouth on the curve of her neck to sink his fangs with a growl, piercing the skin and drawing blood.

Reira gasped at the expected pain, the noise of him gulping her blood was loud in her ear, then she gasped again as the jolt of pleasure spread through her body — a moan slipped past her lips. Jolt after jolt, the pleasure made her body burning inside, writhing under him. _Aroused._ Her hands reached behind his head to pull him even closer, to feel more, to let him drink more of her blood.

Craving fulfilled, Isaac opened his eyes abruptly. The fireflies had returned, swarming and lighting the area around them, making him aware of the act of indulgence he had done. He retracted his fangs and scrambled away. 

Panting heavily, he brushed his bloodstained mouth with the back of his hand, his gaze conflicted. “I…” _I wanted you, I want you._

Reira barely recovered from the sensation, panting as heavily, but she managed to sit up and fixed her blouse. “It’s okay. I told you to have my blood, Isaac.” Breathless as she spoke those words, then a soft smile appeared.

He was silent afterwards, turning his gaze away from her and refused to meet her eyes on their way home, but all of a sudden, he turned and extended a hand. “It’s convenient if I hold yours, to prevent another fall.”

“Thank you.” Reira responded with a hint of shyness, placing her hand on his, she didn’t mind even though he barely held hers, just enough to link them together. It was her hand that was holding his, squeezing. 

_I liked you for a while now, Isaac, but this is enough for now_.

The tinge of red shade in his face reappeared as they walked hand in hand. Eventually, his hand wrapped hers willingly — her heart fluttered, and fluttered, a loving smile crossed her lips.

The unforgettable moment of theirs.

The fireflies were their witness.


End file.
